


toujours pur

by Echomcload



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Creature Lucius Malfoy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echomcload/pseuds/Echomcload
Summary: Narcissa Black is only 17 when she is betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, nothing but doubts and questions in her head. Will this relationship work out, will she ever feel love for him or any children that may come of this? Or will they simply have to obey their ancestral traditions of keeping bloodlines clean, no matter their feelings or peril?
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Abraxas Malfoy's Wife, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first, I would like to thank my beta who helped me fix some mistakes, and also my friend Libby who kept me inspired to keep writing!  
> also, my beta told me to put this in just in case: Toujours Pur translates to always pure which is both the black family motto and a fun mood setter for the story.

Narcissa stared at her reflection in the mirror as Bellatrix brushed her hair. No one had told her what the occasion was only to dress to impress… She knew it was important as Bellatrix had floo’d home from the Lestrange manor just to come to help Narcissa get ready. She wondered what she knew that Narcissa didn't. Bella started twisting Narcissa’s hair into an updo exposing her blond highlights. Bellatrix grumbled softly to herself as she tried to combine the blond with the back in an even fashion and Narcissa smirked at herself. Her new hairstyle seemed to get on the nerves of every member of his family, but then again she deserved her form of rebellion against her parents, Andromeda, well… She wasn't allowed to talk about or acknowledge Andromeda after she ran off with that boy and of course Bellatrix herself was a rebellion on her own… But Narcissa, she liked to keep it subtle. Bellatrix finally gave up on Narcissa's hair and finally added the hair comb. That was another red flag for Narcissa as the comb was a family heirloom. An heirloom with three ravens surrounding a cursive ‘B’, entirely made out of white gold, onyx and small sapphires for the raven's eyes. The comb usually stayed with the Lady Black to pass on to her daughters and brides. So when Walburga showed up yesterday and gave it to Druella, Narcissa knew something was up...was his father planning an alliance with another sacred 28 families… a family the Blacks hadn't married into yet...were they going to betroth her…. But no… It wasn't customary in the Black family for the child not to have a say in their betrothal; even Bellatrix chose Redolphus Lestrange, it may have been influenced by their father but ultimately it had been Bella's choice. Perhaps her father wanted to introduce her to potential suitors- yes, that was it. Narcissa gave Bellatrix a confident smile in the mirror as Bellatrix leaned and laid her chin on Narcissa's shoulder.

“Oh look at you… It feels like only yesterday they handed me a baby and told me ‘this is Narcissa, your baby sister.’ And now look at you!” With that statement, Bella turned her head and kissed her on the cheek as Narcissa rolled her eyes. She tried to wipe the lipstick mark she had left on Cissa’s cheek but only managed to smudge it, making Narcissa look as though she was wearing rouge. 

“Oh well I suppose I have to even that out,” Bella said with a playful smirk before kissing Narcissa on the other cheek and smudging that. 

“Bella!” Narcissa complained while giggling as Bellatrix smirked at her reflection

“Perfect!” Bella said through a smile. “Don't be late! I'll be downstairs.”

And with that Bella left the room. Narcissa sighed and grabbed a tissue dabbing it on her tongue and running it over Bella’s makeshift rouge until it was a light rosy and natural colour. She grabbed a bit of eye shadow and brushed the tip of her finger on the white, then started applying it to her eyelids. She had learned long ago that the combination of white and silver with a bit of kohl brought out the grey in her eyes. She gave herself a small wing as long as her eyelashes, it was unnoticeable unless you got close to her face but Narcissa figured, if you didn't know her makeup techniques you should probably not be so close to her face anyway. She ran her mascara over her lashes, making sure she only applied one coat; it gave her a natural doe-like look. After she was satisfied with her look she stood up and straightened her dress. It was quite the beauty, her mother had it custom made for her in the Black family colours, a maroon skirt but a white top that exposed her shoulders but had long sleeves right down to her wrists. the colours separated by a thick silk ribbon with tree branch-like patterns sewn into it with a metallic golden string Narcissa suspected was actual gold. She twirled once in her dress before leaving her room and heading for the grand staircase. As she started descending the stairs she heard small talk and laughter coming from the main parlour. She passed through the foyer and entered into a chorus of greetings. Her father had exaggerated the word “party” as the only people there that weren’t immediate family were the Malfoys. Narcissa watched as Lucius stood and walked up to her.

“Narcissa, ravishing as always.” Lucius bowed and kissed Narcissa's hand. She blushed while curtseying.

“Lucius, an honour.” 

Lucius walked back to his seat as Narcissa acknowledged Abraxas with another curtesy. 

“Lord Malfoy”. 

Abraxas stood up and made Narcissa twirl once. “My, my, Narcissa, you have truly grown into a beautiful lady!”

“Thank you, Lord Malfoy.”

Abraxas sat back down and Narcissa took her seat between Bellatrix and Cygnus. Narcissa took her cup from the house-elf and held it out for the teapot. As her tea was being poured she turned to Abraxas

“I'm sorry, Lord Malfoy, my father neglected to mention, but to what do we owe this pleasure?”

Abraxas looked at Cygnus with a look of slight shock. “I was under the impression that she was aware of this arrangement, Cygnus?”

“Oh, she is… I just forgot to mention to her that we already spoke about the betrothal. After all, it is a Black family tradition to choose your affianced. And who am I to question tradition?”

It took everything out of Narcissa not to show her shock, hurt and confusion on her face.

She just smiled at Abraxas and nodded. “I had mentioned Lucius as a suitable candidate to my father… I'm glad my father listened to me” she hoped Abraxas couldn't see through her mask. 

Abraxas nodded. “Yes well, when Lucius and I spoke of the possibility of a betrothal, he mentioned that you two weren't exactly close?”

Cygnus opened his mouth to say something but Narcissa interrupted him “I've always admired Lucius, I've just been too shy to approach him. I admit fault here as I most likely should've tried to get closer to Lucius before mentioning to my father. I'm at fault here, Lord Malfoy.” Narcissa dropped her head, pretending to be ashamed. She may have no interest in Lucius but she wasn't going to let the Malfoys call her father, and by extension the Blacks, liars. 

“Hmm, is that so?” Narcissa raised her head a bit and gave the Malfoys the most innocent look she could muster, which wasn't difficult with her big grey eyes, her make up only enhanced the look. 

Abraxas Malfoy nodded and stood up and everyone followed suit. “You have given me a lot to consider. Come along, Lucius.” 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Narcissa in confusion and slight distrust before walking up to the floo. “Thank you for the tea, Mr. and Mrs. Black. Narcissa.” Lucius bowed his head in her direction before grabbing a handful of floo powder and walking into the fireplace, on his way back to Malfoy Manor. Abraxas Malfoy took another suspicious look around the room before nodding at everyone and following Lucius. The green fire had barely died down when Narcissa's teacup went flying towards Cygnus’s head, just barely missing him. The cup smashed against the wall and everyone seemed to jump out of their skin at the sudden sound. They all turned to face Narcissa who had already picked up another teacup, she could feel her face burning red. She glared at Cygnus and through gritted teeth she said, “Explain!” 

“NARCISSA CASSIOPEIA BL-”

“EXPLAIN!”

Cygnus had also turned red with anger and was glaring at Narcissa finally he closed his eyes and took a breath. “Darling, the Malfoys are a great family. And Lucius is your age, in your year. He is going to be the perfect hus-” Before Cygnus could finish his sentence he ducked just in time as to not get hit by the second teacup thrown at him

“YOU CAN'T DO THIS!” Narcissa screamed, tears glistening in her eyes and threatening to fall. “THIS IS MY CHOICE! MINE! LUCIUS MALFOY IS NOT WHO I WANT!” 

“Cissy…”

The third teacup went flying towards Bella who managed to duck out of its way in time for it to sail over her head and crash somewhere on the floor behind the sofa

“AND YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME! YOU COULD'VE STOPPED THIS!” Narcissa picked up the last remaining teacup. Thankfully she still had plenty of china in the tray to throw at her family. “I WILL NOT MARRY MALFOY! I AM DATING GREENGRASS, ITS HE WHOM I WANT! ITS HE WHOM I WANT TO MARRY, NOT LUCIUS BLOODY MALFOY!”

“NARCISSA-” 

The last teacup went flying towards Druella who couldn't move out of the way. It hit her square in the chest before shattering on the ground. She placed her hand over where Narcissa hit her and gave her a shocked and angry look. narcissa smirked to herself knowing she managed to slightly hurt her mother. 

She went to pick up a saucer but Bellatrix managed to summon the tray out of her reach and called a house-elf to take it away. Realizing she was without a weapon and having left her wand in the bedroom, Narcissa kicked off her high heels and began to run. Her family tried to chase after her but she hadn't been Slytherin’s youngest Chaser in 80 years by not being athletic. She ran out of the manor and into the front yard, only a few more steps and she would be past the wards. Maybe she should join Andromeda? No, she could never live beside a mudblood… She could always go to Greengrass Manor, explain everything to Sebastian and ask him to court her before the Malfoys could decide. But before she could consider any of her options, she heard Bella’s voice from the other side of the yard. 

_ “STUPEFY.”  _

_ Curse this landscape _ Narcissa thought as the spell caught her in the back. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa groaned and stirred in her bed. She opened her eyes and looked around, She was in her room, it was barely lit which meant it was probably early in the morning. she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Someone had changed her into a nightgown and had braided her hair so it wouldn’t get tangled in her sleep. Narcissa stepped out of bed and walked to her door but as she turned the handle the door did not open; they had locked her in. She huffed in annoyance and looked around for her wand but they had taken that too. Narcissa stomped her foot in annoyance.

“Kreacher!”

there was a pop of apparition as Kreacher appeared in her room “Yes, mistress?”

“Open this door!”

“Sorry, master and mistress told Kreacher to not let youngest mistress out of her room!”

Narcissa rolled her eyes and rubbed her face.“Then draw me a bath!”

“Yes, mistress! Right away mistress!”

Kreacher went running towards the lavatory in Narcissa’s room and she heard the sound of running water. She sat down in front of her dresser and started undoing her braid which was Bella’s handy work. She ran a hairbrush through her waves. Suddenly Narcissa had an idea and dropped her hairbrush and ran to her desk. She found some parchment and took her quill out of the ink and started scribbling a letter to Sebastian. If she explained her situation, she was sure he could do something to help. She folded the letter and placed it in an envelope.

“Kreacher?”

“Yes, mistress?” Kreacher walked out of the lavatory to Narcissa

“Take this to Greengrass manor. And tell no one.”

“Yes, mistress!”

Kreacher disapparated and Narcissa smirked, now in a much better mood. She took off her nightgown and headed towards the bath,waiting to see if anyone would come let her out. 

  
  


**********************************************************************************************************

  
  


Narcissa was brushing her wet hair when she finally heard the click of her bedroom door being unlocked. The door creaked slightly and Bellatrix poked her head in and gave Narcissa a slight smile. Narcissa scowled and went back to brushing her hair.

“Good morning cissy…” Bella said softly as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

Narcissa didn’t respond and started tying her hair with a black ribbon.

“I understand that you’re mad, Cissa, but… this is for the best…Lucius Malfoy is from a staple family in the Sacred Twenty-Eight and-”

“What do you want, Bella?!”

Bellatrix sighed and pulled out Narcissa’s wand from her pocket. She practically jumped out of her chair and snatched her wand out of Bella’s hands. While glaring, she held it protectively against her chest.

“Don’t look at me like that! Mother made me! If I didn’t take it she would’ve. At least I would give you your wand back!”

Narcissa scoffed and opened her closet, starting to look at clothing.

“Oh, you should probably dress for a date. Lucius wants to meet you for breakfast in Diagon.”

“WHAT?!”

Bella smirked proudly at getting to break Narcissa’s silence.

“Well, the Malfoys sent the signed betrothal contract last night after dinner. They believed your story!” 

“I….I… Why is father doing this to me?!” Narcissa could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes

“Cissy!” Bella hugged her. “You know he is only looking out for you! He wouldn’t do anything that isn’t in your best interest.”

“He made you marry Rodolphus! Was that in your best interest, Bella?” Narcissa said, her voice muffled as her face was laying on Bella’s shoulder.

“I am very happy with Rodolphus.”

“You hate him.”

Bella sighed. “He is doing this for you. you can’t see it now but Lucius will be a great husband for you. And sure, I won’t deny, a marriage into the Malfoy family will help undo all the shame Andromeda has brought upon this family. But….” Bella went silent for a few seconds and started softly massaging Narcissa’s neck. “Father would not have picked him if for one second he thought Lucius would be a bad candidate for you.”

Bella pulled away and stared at her face. She held Narcissa’s face and wiped away her tears with her thumbs. Narcissa smiled at Bella and sniffed. 

“Well, I best go get ready now.”

Bella nodded and turned to leave before she stopped and turned around. “Use the skirt father got for your birthday. I think it will look nice!” She smiled and finally walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Narcissa turned black to her closet and took out the skirt that Bella had been talking about. It was floor-length and green. She had outgrown flowy skirt like so years ago but if Bella thought it was a good idea… Narcissa laid the skirt on her bed and started looking for a shirt to match. Finally, after a few minutes, she settled on a black long-sleeved blouse. She also picked a pair of black, high heeled mary janes. She looked around for a bit more before settling on a black waist velvet cloak.

After she was dressed she started to do her makeup. she applied only a thin line of kohl to her lashline with her usual one coat of mascara. She used a dark pink lipstick she was quite fond of to tie the look together. She stared at her reflection for a bit before heading downstairs to the dining room. As she walked in, the conversation stopped. It seemed Rodophus had come to spend the night with Bellatrix, as he was now also sitting at the breakfast table.

“Darling!” Druella exclaimed as she saw Narcissa. She didn’t respond.

“So, is Malfoy coming to pick me up or am I supposed to go to him?” Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her family.

“Oh, Bella already told you…” Druella raised an eyebrow at Bellatrix who didn’t notice and was enjoying her breakfast.

Narcissa tilted her head at her mother and tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, Cygnus slammed his hands on the table and made everyone jump.

“The disrespect ends now, young lady! We put up with it last night because you were in shock but this is not how we raised you."

Rodolphus cleared his throat as everyone stared between Narcissa and Cygnus

“The only disrespect here is you denying my right to choose whom I marry even though it’s a Black family tradition! I wonder what Uncle Orion would sa-"

“Are you threatening me, girl?!”

Narcissa’s eyes widened “No, father! I-”

“BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE MISTREATED IN MY OWN HOUSE! IF ORION EVEN CATCHES A WHIFF OF THIS I WILL KNOW IT WAS YOU AND, BELIEVE ME, GIRL YOU WILL BE SORRY!” Cygnus raised his hand threateningly and even though Narcissa was completely out of his reach she still flinched

“FATHER, I-” 

Before Narcissa could say anything, there was the sound of someone flooing into the house and all conversation stopped. After a few seconds, Lucius walked into the dining room.

“Hello there, sir” Lucius nodded his head at Cygnus who nodded back “Madame.” Druella also nodded. “And Narcissa.” Lucius bowed and took her hand and kissed it as she curtseyed. “Ready to go?”

Narcissa looked around at the awkwardly silent dining room and decided she would much rather be with Lucius right now. She smiled at Lucius and offered him her arm which he took and they headed back towards the parlour. They stepped into the floo and came out in The Leaky Cauldron. Narcissa tripped and would’ve fallen had it not been for Lucius holding on to her hand. He cast a quick  _ scourgify _ on the two of them getting the soot off. As they walked into Diagon, Lucius finally spoke. “So I wasn’t completely honest with your family.”

“What do you mean, Lucius?”

“ We aren’t having breakfast in Diagon.”

Narcissa could feel the eyes of everyone on them but was ignoring it.

“What are we going to do in Diagon?”

“Oh, no, we are going to have breakfast. We’ll just be taking a short walk to Sabstance alley.”

Narcissa’s heart skipped a beat as Lucius said that name. She hadn't been to Sabstance alley since she was six. It wasn’t that it was a bad alleyway; in fact, it was quite beautiful with a few expensive shops. It only had two problems. Firstly, that it never let in Mudbloods and only let in halfbloods it deemed worthy. Secondly, the only way to get there was through Knockturn. So naturally “light” families avoided it at all costs which had branded the alley as a dark place.

“Surely, Lucius-“

“Don’t worry, you’re going to enjoy it. Besides it’s the only place I can talk to you comfortably without the peering eyes of, well, everyone.”

Narcissa nodded and wrapped both of her arms around Lucius’s. Her father had always told her to never be seen going into Knockturn, as it would brand the family’s name. Surely Lucius wasn’t going to walk in with all these eyes on them?

But Lucius seemed to be heading straight for the alleyway. Narcissa’s heart rate had picked up and she was sure Lucius could feel it against his arm. But right at the entrance of the alleyway, Lucius turned and walked into the apothecary next door.

“Where… where are we going?” Narcissa whispered even though the shop was empty.

“You didn’t think I was going to walk straight into the alley? The Malfoys have a reputation, not unlike yours to uphold!”Lucius snickered and Narcissa gave a halfhearted giggle.

“No, we are taking a passageway from here.”

When she had gone there as a child, Narcissa had fallen asleep in her father’s arms so she did not remember how they got there, only that she had been before.

They went to the very back until they reached a door. Lucius opened it and there seemed to be another shop on the other side.

“Borgin and Burkes?”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been here before?”

“A few times with my father.”

He smirked. “So your family isn’t as clean as they like to act.”

“I would like to remind you that they are now your family as you chose to marry me.”

He nodded and they walked silently through Knockturn. No one bothered them but they did get a few strange looks. Some people greeted Lucius and he greeted them, but no one stopped them until they made it to the archway that separated the two alleys. They walked through the wards and Narcissa was greeted by a semi-populated street. Lucius ignored every shop and headed straight to a restaurant there. As they walked inside, Narcissa was hit with the aromas of all the breakfasts they were serving and her stomach grumbled in protest. Lucius chuckled and walked her to a table. He took his arm out of Narcissa’s grasp, and pulled out a chair. Narcissa smiled and sat down and Lucius sat on the chair facing her. A man came over and offered them a menu and left.

Narcissa inspected the menu, and Lucius did the same. They sat there in silence for a few seconds in a pleasant silence while letting the slight chatter of the early morning crowd serenade them. Finally, Lucius put down his menu and Narcissa did the same.

“Have you chosen your meal?”

Narcissa nodded and Lucius raised his hand and a waiter came running over.

“I’ll have an egg and two sausages and the lady will have….”

“A full English”

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Narcissa while the waiter wrote down their orders “And drinks?”

“I’ll have a glass of orange juice,” Narcissa said and handed the menu to him.

“I’ll have the same,” Lucius said, doing the same as Narcissa.

The waiter nodded and left. She waited until the waiter was out of earshot before Narcissa finally spoke.

“What did you want to discuss, Lucius, that could not be said in Diagon?”

“Well, I would like you to forgive my candour, but what do you have to gain from our marriage?”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

“I mean I understand why your father wanted us to get married. But you? You have nothing to gain from this. As I recall you are in a relationship with Mr. Greengrass that I assume has not been terminated yet.”

Narcissa stared at him before saying “If you truly believe that this is nothing but my father trying to get a powerful ally, then why did you accept?”

“Well, unlike you, my dear Narcissa-” She sensed the sarcastic and condescending tones but did not react to it- “I usually am not presented with a choice. Before your father came to mine with his proposal my father was considering Pamela Parkinson.” Narcissa snorted at the idea of him and Pamela.“Exactly. But then my father decided that in true Black family fashion I should pick between the two and obviously I had no interest in Pamela…” He trailed off but he didn’t need to finish that sentence; Narcissa knew she was quite the catch. Compared to her sisters she was much more poised and elegant. She was from a great family and due to Andromeda’s disgrace, she was ripe for the taking. 

Narcissa nodded in understanding and decided to be honest as he clearly was being. “I have no interest in you Lucius Malfoy.” Narcissa and cursed her phrasing in her head while Lucius gave her a strange look. “By that, I mean I was quite content with Sebastian and I was going to present him to my father after graduation. My father had not told me of his plan and frankly I never even considered you an option.”

Lucius put his hand over his heart and faked being hurt. Narcissa rolled her eyes as the waiter appeared with their orange juice. He put the glasses on the table and left. Narcissa picked up her glass and took a sip, enjoying the cold sweet and sour liquid. 

“So, your marriage to me is just to keep your father’s respect?”

“In this world, people have gotten married for less. At least we are honest with each other.”

Lucius nodded at took a sip of his drink.“And you don’t find me attractive at all?”

“I never said you were not attractive.” Narcissa leaned close and Lucius did the same. With their noses practically touching, Narcissa continued. “Most girls and some of the boys in Slytherin would have my head for saying that. I just think you’re too arrogant for your own good. I mean, for the boy who is the worst seeker in the history of Slytherin you need to tone down the ego.”

Narcissa leaned back and Lucius did the same, now with an amused look on his face. 

“I’m the worst seeker in the history of Slytherin?” Lucius said as the waiter came out with their food and put their respective plates in front of them before leaving. Narcissa cut a small bit of sausage and chewed it, enjoying the flavour, and swallowed before answering “Well, I didn’t lose last year’s Quidditch Cup by letting Sirius hit me in the head with a bludger.” 

Lucius let out a sharp laugh. 

“I see everyone is still blaming me for that. We all know he was aiming for you, and I just happened to be passing by and took the hit!”

Narcissa and Lucius stared at each other for a second before laughing. At least they could always talk about quidditch when all else failed. They laughed for a bit and talked about quidditch and exactly whose fault it was that they came in second last season while eating. They finally decided to blame it on Rosier being a lousy Beater. Suddenly Lucius stopped laughing and she recollected herself.

“ When we do have children…. Well, I know we will never have feelings for each other but we should at least try to be friends?”

“I think I can tolerate you as a friend, Malfoy.”

“Good, I do enjoy being tolerated.”

  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

Narcissa and Lucius had a fun day in Sabstance alley. Lucius ended up even buying her a book and a silver hair ribbon he thought would suit her. She usually didn't like people buying stuff for her but she couldn't stop him. 

Narcissa clung onto his arm all the way through Knockturn and did not let go until they were back in the apothecary. They walked hand in hand through Diagon heading towards the Leaky Cauldron so they could floo home when suddenly Narcissa stopped walking. She turned to look at the quidditch shop and, before Lucius could say anything, dragged him in. The new Cleansweep 1980 had just come out and she was sure Lucius could use a new broom so they at least could stand a chance in their final year. She picked up one of the brooms and dragged himto the cashier.

“ Ah, Miss Black! Buying the new clean sweep I see? It is quite an amazing broom and with a skilled flyer like you-”

“ Sorry, Mr. Thomson, but I’m not getting this for myself. I’m buying for… my fiance over here! He could use a fast broom. I’m not leaving Slytherin without the Quidditch Cup this year.”

Mr. Thomson laughed “that case, how about I give you twenty percent off? You know I’m always rooting for Slytherin!” 

She gave him a sweet smile and handed Mr.Thomson 120 galleons as he wrapped the broom up and gave them a complimentary broom-care kit. He made no comment on her calling Lucius her fiance, though he did give her a strange look. They left the shop and Narcissa handed everything to Lucius. 

“Now we actually stand a chance.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” 

“You bought me something, I bought you something. Now we're even.”

They continued walking to the floo without saying a word then walked through the brick wall and into the Leaky Cauldron, which was now bursting with conversation. They walked to the fireplace and Lucius insisted “ladies first” so Narcissa grabbed a handful of floo powder and was about to walk into the fireplace when Lucius stopped her.

“wait, I forgot. My father told me to give you this.”

She turned around and watched Lucius pull out a necklace box from his pocket. She knew that he had not forgotten and was just waiting for a bigger audience. And now they had most of the attention of the nearby table. He opened the box and showed the necklace to Narcissa who gasped softly. It was a Malfoy family heirloom silver chain decorated with onyx and emeralds. In the middle, there was a diamond that had a cursive M carved into it. She kept looking between Lucius and the necklace. Even though it was never an official rule to give heirlooms to your betrothed, but it was a sure way to make your marriage official. Before she could think of a response, he took the necklace out and went behind her, pushed aside her ponytail, and clipped the necklace. It was official: her and Lucius. This would be reaching the Greengrass manor before she would even get a chance to write another letter. Lucius came to face her and now any pureblood in the vicinity was watching them. 

“I look forward to seeing you again, Cissa.” 

_ I didn’t say you could call me Cissa. _

Lucius grabbed Narcissa’s hand and kissed and she curtsied out of habit.

“Come on, this is too formal for betrothed.”

_ What? _

Before Narcissa could react, Lucius placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was a small peck -it didn’t last more than a few seconds- but it was a bigger statement than the necklace. Now Narcissa saw Lucius’s game; he was doing it so it would reach Sebastian before she could explain herself. She stepped out of Lucius’s reach and threw the floo 

“Black manor,” she said softly and was consumed by the green flames. Her last sight was Lucius and the entire pub staring at her while whispering rumours were already starting. No one but Narcissa could see Lucius's triumphant smirk.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I designed Narcissa's clothes on this site if you wanna see it to get a better visual check it out!
> 
> https://urstyle.fashion/styles/2873332


End file.
